battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pencil/Gallery
Assets Pencil Icon.png Pencil dull.png PencilBottom.png Yoyle Pencil.png Poses Pencil 17.png Pencil23.png BFDI Pencil Fixed.png Pencil22.png Pencil_Intro.png Pencil 25.png Pencil Clone.png Pencil21.png Pencil20.png Pencil19.png Pencil18.png 1479070724826.png Pencil 16.png Pencil 15.png Pencil 14.png Pencil 3 Revised.png Pencil 13.png EyebrowsPencil.png Pencil 12.png Pencil 11.png Pencil 10.png Pencil 9.png Pencil 24.PNG 1479070823591.png IDFB Pencil.png Pencil17.png Screen Shot 2013-06-07 at 8.49.40 PM.png Match And Pencil.png pencilicon.png PencilPuppet.PNG|Pencil as a puppet (BFDI 16) Pencil-BFB.png pencilll.png pencil voting.png pencil intro 2.png BFB_Pencil.png unknown (15).png Pencil in BFB 2.png Pencil in BFB 2 .png Pencil sad.png Pencil yay.png Pencil evil.png Shocked Pencil.png Jumppencil.png Pencil lean.png Scenes Old Pencil.png Screenshot_20170810-200108.jpg Pencil kick GB.PNG|"Oh my gosh, it's a monster!" Pencil and Icy.PNG PencilHoldingCupcake.png Happy Pencil.PNG Pencilisbubble.png Pencil and Match.PNG|"Spongy better be eliminated. I can't STAND him anymore!" Pencil zapped.PNG Pencil argue Ruby.PNG Image.matchpencil.jpg Squishy Cherries on their skiis.PNG Bubble pencil match.PNG Bubble_Pencil_Match_and_Pin.jpg Screenshot_2018-09-28_at_6.53.22_PM.png Rock and pencil.PNG PencilShot.png Penciltree.png Laseredbubble.png Laseredfiery.png Pencil-Donut Conflict.png Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg Icecakehurlpencil.png Pencilordering.png|"SHUT UP AND GET IN THE VAN!" Image.danceparty.jpg 168px-Fuzzy_Puffball_Speaker_Box.png 993.jpg 990.png Pencil's Promo Pic.png|"Vote for me, yeah yeah yeah! Type my name, yeah yeah yeah! So I can rejoin the contest, so I can rejoin the CONTEST!" Image.rubypeanuts.jpg You two have.png Go for points.png Final 11.png Jaja.png Killing people with your fingers.png Marron ball.png Capture94.PNG Capture95.PNG Match TLC.jpg Capture70.PNG Capture43.JPG Capture45.JPG She's shrinking .jpg|"Cool, it's Ice Cube, and she's shrinking!" Oh no.jpg No she's falling.jpg Capturekll.JPG Close up.jpg Capture142.PNG pencil puppte.png 7929BDC7-EC67-4623-A6ED-F8811F7431F0.png Cliff jumping!.png 640px-BFDI25.jpg Final Round Pencil and David.jpg Round 2 David and Bubble.jpg Round 1 Pencil and Spongy.jpg pencil and david.PNG|"Close your eyes, yeah yeah yeah!" Screenshot 2014-08-31-08-33-12.png Screenshot 2014-08-31-08-34-14.png pencilwrapped.png Freesmartpencil.png Screenshot 2014-08-31-08-34-35.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-23-36.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-26-14.png Capture273.PNG Capture271.PNG Capture2634.PNG Capture257.PNG Capture227.PNG Capturew.JPG Capture .JPG Capturee.JPG Captureg.JPG Capture3949583-4985943-8593.JPG Image.matchpencil.jpg Fat pencil.png Imagematchandfriends.jpg 175342 194501620578058 3914451 o.jpg Pen and Blocky Help Pencil.png Screenshot_2019-01-09_at_11.53.22_PM.png Its portable.png Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 6.33.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 6.39.25 pm.png BFDIA 3 Scene.PNG Cake hit.png KREP.png Now our STUPID tests are STUPIDLY on STUPID fire!.png Pencil dies.jpg Burnttoachirsp.jpg Images 099.jpg Hqdefault_2.jpg images_326.jpg Images 377.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.55.52 PM.png Pie explodesin.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.21.20 PM.png|"Hey, look. It's me!" Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.27.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Pencil in BFDI's third anniversary. Playdate.png Final17talk.png Pencil and Pen in Cycle of Life.jpg Allscreaming.png Capture443.PNG NoMatchNo.png 7 People did not fall into danger zone BFDI 15.jpg Pencil holding pencil holding pencil holding ....GIF Pencil and Leafy.png Free characters not in the LOL.jpg pencilsawed.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-14-41.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-14-58.png Pencil and Bubble Win 1st Place BFDI 17.jpg Bubble tastes Pencil's Ice Cream.jpg The Reveal BFDI Pencil.png Elim119pencil.png|"This machine thingy must be broken!" Pencil.jpg screen.png freesmartargue.png Imagematchandfriends.jpg Vote for Pencil BFDIA 4.jpg bURNING Pencil.png PenPencilPinRocky.png OMG yoy.png Lets form an alliance Bubble.png I choose rocky too.png Yeah Listen to Pencil.png Stabed Pencil.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-13-14.png Pencil bubble and match.png pencilbfb.PNG Pencil TeamIcon.png|Pencil's voting icon Screen Shot 2018-12-04 at 10.40.19 AM.png pencil and naily.png|"Sounds like a lie to me. Liars must be punished! Let's punish Naily!" Skinnypeople_-_Edited.png PENCE PENCE AND MATCH.PNG Hey were the alliance too right.png|"Hey we're, like, the alliance right?" Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.56.11 AM.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.56.51 AM.png Shocked pencil.png pence pence at bfb voting.png IMG_ABCDEF123.png IMG_1301.png D45E95A5-ABE0-444F-816F-463D17D86001.jpg some parts of pencils desk are broken.... now thats some attention to detail.png primadonna girl................................. yeah.png pencilinexit.png pencil voice WHAT IS THIS.png f im trying to find some secrets.png hold onto your seats,.png its not that bad.png what does that smaller pencil say. that sounds interesting.png Then peris h.png LOOK AT HER LEGS.png Its not like we stop doing maaaaaaaaaaaa.png i feel like if you flip this youd have a good pencil face.png its not like f.png|"Oh, please, it's not like Four's here." pencil is. UPSET.png pencil is even more upset.png BILL WATTERSON CAN YOU HEAR ME.png well she hates boys so,.png|"What the Spongy is going on?" its benny worm.png shes A.png i hate that i relate to all bfb characters AT LEAST a bit.png for real.png This song is good.png hwat now.png darn. those legs.png i like pencil's faces a lot.png hsdjhj i love thsi pose.png shes so tired.png pencils not known for being smart anyways.png she just wants to see her gf again.png hm hnhn.png great. now i cant copy from her anymore.png that looks like bums pfp.png Boiiiz.png Fg.PNG EW!!.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries